


He Will Kneel

by TigerLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Begging, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Master Castiel, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slave Dean, Stockholm Syndrome, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLord/pseuds/TigerLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel will make Dean into the perfect pet. It just will take a little more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Pay Attention to the tags and if I miss one then let me know and I'll add it.

“Sold!” the auctioneer’s voice boomed through the room. Dean shuddered underneath the spotlight from where he was kneeling. _Sold._ Now after a lifetime of training at the facilities and being unbreakable, he was being sold off to the highest bidder. He was surprised he was being sold. He was far from being a broken pet like the others. He still had a streak of defiance, although it had dwindled in the past few years, and he had scars on him that most other pets did not have from the extra punishments that he earned.

He just couldn’t shake the feeling that he was much, much more than a sex-toy or pet for a wealthy owner. He couldn’t believe it when his trainers told him that when he was younger that his sole purpose was to serve and be used. He fought long and hard. He was still fighting to some degree. His mouth that had gotten him into a lot of trouble when he was younger didn’t anymore and he was a lot quicker to obey commands barked at him than before.

But that still didn’t squash his spirit. His eyes still sparkled with opposition to his station, unlike his peers and his body language stated that he wasn’t quite as content with being a plaything as some might think.

Dean was dragged off stage and put into a holding cell with other pets that had just been bought and were waiting for their future owners. It was freezing in this room and Dean wished for anything to cover his naked body up so that he could stop shivering. Heck even if the ropes that bound his hands were taken away he could rub at his arms to warm them a little. He stared at his knees wondering what his new master would be like. He hoped for a merciful master but he knew it was unlikely. When scanning the crowd, he was certain all he saw were hungry, lustful, cruel masters.

Footsteps were heard behind him and he felt a hand in his hair, tipping his head up.

“Cut the ropes,” a voice ordered. Dean felt his arms being released from the bindings they had been in. Small freedoms.

“Beautiful,” his new master murmured. Dean’s eyes flickered up. At least this master was good looking. He had dark hair and blue eyes and a good looking body. He took out a collar from his pocket. It was made from black, soft leather with a golden buckle.

Dean shook his head vehemently and cringed away from Castiel’s hands that tried to collar him.

“No?” the man laughed. "Too bad." Castiel held Dean's head still as the collar went around his neck, buckled tight.

“You can’t break me.” Dean hissed, expecting a blow to his head. It never came.

Castiel smiled humorlessly. “We will see about that, pet. We will see.” He snapped a leash onto the collar. He gave a tug and Dean followed him, crawling slowly as his arms got used to being freed.

Once they got outside the holding cell, the new master led him down a hallway and into another little room. There was a padded table that he ordered Dean onto. Slightly apprehensive, Dean laid back and presented himself for the man.

“Castiel!” a new voice sounded in the room. Dean twisted to see the new comer but he was stopped by the man’s – Castiel’s – firm hands pushing him back down onto the table.

“Good morning,” Castiel greeted the man. “I need to get these pierced. The standard.” Castiel pinched Dean’s nipples.

The man nodded and then began to get the equipment out to do the standard piercing procedures for newly acquired pets.

“No!” Dean cried. ‘No no no no no no no no no! Please don’t do this!”

“Hush, pet,” Castiel said. “Or I will have to gag you.”

Dean struggled and writhed underneath the man’s grasp but his new master was strong and kept Dean on the table as the man approached him with a needle.

When the needle pierced the first nipple, Dean shrieked. The pain was immense. So immense that Dean almost blacked out, being brought back to the consciousness when Castiel slapped his face.

“P-Please don’t,” Dean begged one more time. “Please, master, please.” Castiel shushed him again with the threat of getting his cock pierced too and by inserting a bit gag into his mouth, latching the gag behind his head and out of Dean’s reach. Dean shuddered to think of a needle being put down there. He knew other masters enjoyed piercing their pet’s genitals; he could only thank whatever deity that his current master had no such desire. The second nipple didn’t seem to be too bad since the first one was still in agonizing pain. Dean sunk down into the padded table feeling numb, his newly pierced nipples throbbing and tender, his front teeth biting into the bit gag. 

“Shhhhhh,” he soothed Dean who was a sobbing, shaking mess. The  gag in his mouth prevented him from speech but his green eyes allowed Castiel to know exactly how his pet felt at the moment. He wiped away some of the tears that had fallen.

“It’s over now.” He ran his hand through his pet’s hair reaching for the nearby leash to hook it onto his pet’s collar. He stroked Dean’s cock who flinched back violently at being touched.

“Relax,” Castiel ordered, bringing Dean to full hardness so that his cock was red and leaking. Dean gasped from the sensations and bucked his hips into the hand, wanting more. Castiel chuckled and withdrew his hand. “Beg for it.”

He’d never felt so owned and so out of control of his body until today. He’d never really thought of his status during his whole time in training even though the trainers had ingrained it into his brain. Now it was becoming clearer to him.

He was just a plaything, a toy, a pet. 

“Keep in mind, pet.” Castiel told him, wiping away another tear. “I own you, but I will take care of you.”


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not edited. All mistakes are my own.

Castiel took the opportunity of Dean’s weariness to take a finger and rub it against Dean’s asshole. Without any lube, Castiel slipped his finger in dry. Dean gasped at the feeling. It was rough and it hurt.

“I can make this more pleasant for you, but only if you ask,” Castiel said, pumping the finger in and out of his pet. Dean whined as the finger picked up pace without and slickness.

Castiel gazed down at his pet, admiring the way his face scrunched in pain and how his muscles tensed, unable to get away from his master. His pet was stubborn, that was for sure. He enjoyed watching his pet squirm away from his finger as it probed deeper and deeper into his pet’s body. He searched around until he found what he was looking for. 

“N-Not. Gonna. Beg.” Dean wheezed out after Castiel hit prostate.

“Are you sure about that, pet?” Castiel asked, punched his finger into Dean’s prostate over and over until Dean had spilled his first tear. “I can keep at this all day until I hear the words I want to hear.”

More tears fell as Castiel continued to play with the sensitive nub inside of Dean. A few more seconds and Dean’s resolve crumbled.

“Please, master, please,” Dean pleaded.

“Please what?” Castiel asked.

Dean gulped down a breath, ‘P-Please, master. Please let me come. Please.”

“Hmmm, I don’t think so.” Castiel grinned down at Dean’s misery, pausing in his ministrations.

Dean shuddered as Castiel reached for something out of Dean’s line of sight. A cock ring. Castiel slipped it onto his slave’s cock, stopping him from finding any sort of release. Dean closed his eyes and groaned, feeling extremely frustrated at the prospect of not being able to come.

“Please, master!” Dean tried again, feeling absolutely desperate.

“Maybe tomorrow,” Castiel considered. “Just one more thing.”

Castiel reached again for something out of Dean’s sight. He came back with a green butt plug. It was much bigger than Castiel’s finger. Castiel rubbed a bit of lube on the toy and then slowly began to work it inside Dean until the largest part was in and the flared end was nestled against Dean’s rim.

“Beautiful,” Castiel breathed.

Dean’s breathed hitched at the feeling of being so full. The plug had been the largest thing to ever enter him and not it was pressing up against his already-too-sensitive prostate, making him even more desperate to come. 

“Let’s get out of here, shall we?” Castiel gave Dean a few pats on the head and then gently tugged him off of the medical table. Dean glared after his master, having to crawl after him with a heavy cock and balls and a plug filling his ass was not fun.

He was led out of the room and down a hallway to where a pair of doors stood and opened to a parking lot. Walking Dean over to a large SUV, he opened the trunk and ushered Dean inside of the cage that rested in the back. It had a soft blanket so Dean could be at least a little comfortable while they traveled.

The latch clicked and Dean slumped against the cage, laying his head on the blanket.

Castiel was thoughtful. It wasn’t as if he had to provide a soft blanket for him. But any thankfulness Dean felt towards his master was gone instantly when he shifted and felt the plug shift against his prostate even more.

Dean whined, still aching.

He had always known he’d become a pet. He was too pretty to become an ordinary slave—or so he was told. So he had been trained to satisfy the sexual and companion needs of a master and not the labor needs. So he’d been trained to accept different positions , different toys, learned to suck cock and eat pussy and learned to follow his owner on his hands and knees.  

“It’s your eyes,” the trainer had told him in the facility, taking the whip handle and tilting Dean’s face up after his punishment. “They’re so beautiful when you’re in pain.” Dean flinched away from the man’s eyes but glared at his trainer anyways. He wouldn’t break.

The drive seemed to take forever and since Dean couldn’t see outside of the car, he couldn’t be sure how far they traveled. So he started to doze off, face snuggled into the soft blanket, using it as a pillow.

The sun began to wane when finally the car slowed and stopped. Dean awoke from the change in acceleration, opening his eyes slowly. Castiel got out from the driver’s side of the car, came back, and opened the trunk of the car.

“Hello, pet. That wasn’t too bad, was it?” Castiel asked him, opened the cage and gesturing for Dean to crawl out. He was in a driveway… a long, circular driveway. In the middle of the beautiful brick paved driveway.

To his right stood a large circular patch of grass inside the circular driveway that had a fountain. To his left was an enormous house with white columns and white, regal windows. Castiel led Dean up the stairs to the set of doors where two slaves opened the doors for them.

Inside was even more gorgeous. An old chandelier hung from the entry hall ceiling and Dean gasped. Really it was such a lavish house—lavish mansion.

Castiel led Dean upstairs to where he opened the door to a room. It was huge inside. The bed was enormous and at the end of it was a doggy bed. Castiel made his way into what Dean supposed was the master bathroom after making sure Dean was settled into his doggy bed before leaving, latching the leash to a rope at the foot of the bed.

Dean quickly got up and began nosing around, the leash allowed him walk around almost half of the room. There was a fireplace across the room with sofas and armchairs and a table. The rug felt plushy underneath his feet as he padded over the massive window that covered almost the whole span of the wall.

Dean peered out of the window and stifled a small gasp. Down below was acres of green. Trees and flowers covered the landscape and if Dean squinted, he thought he could see rippling water in the corner of the land. But it was too dark and Dean didn’t know if he was imagining it or not.

“Pet.”

The sharp voice startled him and he spun around to be faced with Castiel. He’d returned from the bathroom. Dean quickly fell to his knees and crawled over to his master.

He stopped in front of those polished shoes and quickly gazed up. He didn’t want to get beaten just yet. He didn’t know anything about this man or how brutal he could be. He didn’t want to push just yet.

Castiel sighed deeply.

“C’mere, pet.” He said, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I’ve got a bath for you.”

He released the leash from Dean’s collar and carried him into the bathroom, which also turned out to be gigantic.

The bathtub could have fit five grown men comfortably. Dean’s body tingled at the warmth. He let out a pleased noise and Castiel laughed, ruffling his hair. Castiel took a washcloth and began to rub Dean’s body, carefully avoiding to the newly pierced nipples.

Rubbing soothing circles across Dean’s skin with soapy water, Dean purred.

The cloth went deeper until it started circling Dean’s private area. His already hard cock leapt into action—or tried to. The cock ring around it prevented him from any release.   

“Master,” Dean pleaded when the cloth was taken away from him. “Please?”     

“Tomorrow, remember?” Castiel said firmly. “You were naughty back there. You talked back to me. You can’t do that, pet. Do you understand?”  He removed his hand and the cloth, Dean whimpered.

Once Dean was sparkly clean from the facility, he was pulled out and dried off with a large, fluffy towel.

Then Dean was carried back into the bedroom where Castiel plopped Dean into the bed and started playing with the plug still wedged in his ass.

“A-Ahhhh,” Dean cried, griping the sheets. Castiel unzipped his pants and removed the plug.

With a powerful thrust, Castiel entered his pet, moaning at the velvety warmth of his pet’s ass. He began to move faster and fast, pounding into Dean who was whimpering and whining below him. Castiel doubted the pet had ever taken anything as large as his cock. But he just couldn’t resist plunging his cock into him. It was those large green eyes.

“Master!” his pet begged. “Please let me come, please please please please please!”

“No,” Castiel grunted, and as punishment, he gave Dean’s cock a few painful strokes.

A few erratic thrusts, Castiel came into Dean. Dean himself was glazed over from the harsh fucking, his hips bucking slightly to try and find release himself. Castiel smiled to himself and took the plug, shoving it into Dean’s ass to hold his cum there until the morning.

Castiel took Dean and placed him back on the doggy bed.

“Sleeping on my bed is a privilege,” Castiel told him when Dean looked up at him, looking hurt with the rejection. He clipped the leash onto Dean’s collar again and went to bed, falling asleep quickly since he’d just had one of the best orgasms of his life.

Dean curled into a ball and tried to hold back his tears.

He didn’t realize how much this man would affect him. How his touches would set his skin on fire, how his eyes were mesmerizing or how Dean just wanted to hear the words “Good boy” fall from his owner’s lips in that gorgeous voice he had.  

Maybe tomorrow he’d be good, then he might even be able to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. His New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, any mistakes are my own. I apologize in advance! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

The next day, Dean awoke with the sensation of having to pee really badly. He wiggled a little trying to decide if he should wake Castiel or not. This made him doubly uncomfortable because not only did he have to relieve himself, every time he moved, he moved the plug inside of him, causing him to become even more turned on.

In the end he settled for whining a little, peeking up over the foot of the bed at his still sleeping master.

“Master?” He tried.

“Shhhh, go back to sleep pet,” Castiel grumbled into his pillow, his voice muffled. Dean let out one last low whine and settled back into his doggy bed, putting a fist over his exploding bladder. Tears slowly began to form in his eyes and eventually they spilled over onto his cheeks. Dean muffled his cries by burying his face in his other arm that wasn’t trying to hold back his bladder.

“M-Master!” Dean whimpered.

“Be quiet, Dean!” Castiel snapped back. Dean’s mouth clicked shut.

After a while though, it became too much and Dean’s bladder released itself, starting slow until it was a full stream underneath Dean’s body.

The urine didn’t stop until it was all out and by that time, the doggy bed was soaked and Dean was incredibly uncomfortable having to stay in his wet mess he couldn’t help but make.

Dean sobbed loudly from the humiliation of it all and started to tremble slightly, nervous of the punishment that was inevitable once Castiel woke up.

It didn’t take long for Castiel’s eyes to snap open and for him to bolt up in bed from the smell of the soggy doggy bed. His eyes narrowed and he threw the covers and stormed over to Dean.

“M-Master, I tried to—” Dean started but was quickly silenced by Castiel.

“You need to learn some self control.” Castiel knelt down to Dean’s level and gripped his pet’s chin, lifting it up so that Dean’s wide green eyes met his icy cold blue ones. “You need to learn that your place is to give me pleasure and serve me. You are a pet that needs to do as you’re told. You follow my orders. If I tell you to sit you sit. If I tell you to come, you come. If I tell you to wait, you wait. Do you understand?”

“Yes, master.” Dean lowered his eyes, not able to continue to meet his master’s. The fury in the blue orbs was just too much right now.

“Good.” Castiel stood up, unclipping the leash from the bed. “Into the bathroom then. We’ve got to get you cleaned up.”  Castiel motioned for Dean to follow him into the bathroom where he was ushered into the shower and sprayed down with cold water. The punishment, it turned out, was a freezing enema. 

Dean shivered from the icy water being released into him. His bowels did not enjoy the frigid temperature and he found his insides cramping.

“If you’d been a good pet, it would have been warm,” Castiel told him, noticing Dean’s obvious discomfort. “Remember that for next time. Warm water is a privilege reserved only for well behaved pets.”

When Dean was done getting washed off, Castiel reinserted the plug and came over to him with a fluffy towel to dry him off with. Dean could have purred at having such luxury after such a harsh rinsing. At the training center he would either have been blow dry from high powered fans that hurt his skin or he would have had to air dry depending on what he was being trained for that day.

“Forgive and forget, yes?” his master said.

“Thank you, master,” Dean knelt, resting his forehead on the tips of Castiel’s toes.

Castiel said nothing but patted him on the head a few times. He proceeded to walk back into the bedroom and get dressed while Dean stayed by the armchair on the floor, noting that his soiled doggy bed had already been taken from the foot of the bed.

When Castiel came back out, he was dressed in a crisp suit. It fit his form well Dean noticed. Castiel was finishing the knot for his tie when he gestured to Dean to come over to him.

Dean slowly crawled over to his master. When Dean peered up at him, he was surprised that the previous anger wasn’t present on Castiel’s face.   

“Come, pet, it’s breakfast time.”

The trip through the large house gave Dean more time to see the opulence his master lived in. The marble floors, the art, the ceilings all gave Dean a feeling of insignificance. When they made it to the dining room, Dean found it to be of the same opulence as the rest of the house.

He knelt obediently on the thick, rich rug by his master’s chair after Castiel pointed to the spot. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it also wasn’t something he was used to either.   

A house slave brought out Castiel’s meal and Dean’s stomach rumbled as he sniffed the air. It smelled so delicious.

Castiel must’ve called out another house slave because a bowl of kibble was suddenly placed in front of him. Dean eyed it warily. Compared to the smell of the sausage and human food above him, his usual kibble looked unappetizing.

 “Would you like some, pet?” Castiel asked, glancing down at Dean.

Dean nodded. “Yes, master.”

Dean expected his master to drop some scraps into his bowl. What came instead was a hand in front of his face holding a piece of sausage. He’d seen the trainers eat it occasionally but he’d never gotten to try it. If he’d been given human food it was never meat, but usually something like bread or fruit.

However it meant eating from his master’s hand. Dean’s face scrunched up at the idea of eating from Castiel’s hand. He shut his mouth firmly. He wanted to eat, but not so much he’d eat from Castiel’s hand. He couldn’t lower himself to eat right from a hand, even if it was a delicious smelling sausage. But… it smelled so yummy and he’d never had sausage. _Maybe just this once, maybe_ Dean thought about to take the sausage in his mouth.  

“If you insist, pet.” Castiel sounded amused.

Damn. He’d hesitated too long and Castiel shrugged, withdrew the sausage and ate it himself.

Dean closed his eyes, cursing to himself. Slowly, Dean began to eat the kibble. It was the same meal he’d eaten his whole life and usually it was okay but right now it was just unfulfilling. The kibble was like dirt. He was starting to regret his decision to not take the sausage even more.

Castiel seemed to sense this and offered down another piece of food.

This time, Dean caved, shoving his pride aside and reaching for the piece of food – a grape this time. He liked grapes, trainers would give him one every now and then if he’d done something particular good or difficult.

Dean gently took the grape from his master’s hand with his teeth like the facility taught him to, chewing slowly and savoring the taste.

Oh the sweetness was glorious. So glorious. Dean was having a difficult time understanding this amount of luxury he was being given after wetting his bed earlier and being a disobedient pet yesterday. First the towel and now a grape? What had he done to deserve this?  

Castiel shared the rest of his food with Dean, both of them forgetting about the kibble. Dean enjoyed various fruits that he couldn’t name and a few bits of sausage and bacon. The best part, though, was when Castiel ripped apart a bit of bread. Dean didn’t know exactly what it was but it was the sweetest thing he’d ever eaten.

 “It’s a cinnamon roll,” Castiel informed him, giving him another piece of the sweet bread. Dean couldn’t help it when he took the cinnamon roll and then proceeded to lick the excess sugar from his master’s fingers, wanting more.

Castiel chuckled and then slowly rose from his seat.

Dean shifted, wondering if he was supposed to follow him or not.

“I’m working from home for the next few days to allow you to get settled in,” Castiel stated. “We will be spending the day in my office.”

\--

Castiel’s office it turned out was on the second floor of the house. Dean found himself content with resting on a giant pillow in the sunlight that entered through the enormous windows overlooking the backyard. _Actual sunlight!_ It was so much better than the fluorescent lighting he’d grown up in.

The plug that was in his ass shifting slightly every time Dean moved so he made an effort to not move too much, especially since he was still very horny from not being able to achieve an orgasm.  Instead he gazed out the large window.

The view was the same view he had from Castiel’s bedroom but better because it they were closer to the ground and Dean could spot little details of the backyard better. Dean guessed that the master bedroom was almost directly above them.

The backyard was bigger than Dean initially thought. The large green expanse that he saw last night was even larger now that he could see all of it. How much land exactly did Castiel own? He stared out the window in wonder. There was so much grass and greenery out there. There were little bushes and clumps of flowers and ponds. There was even a waterfall. _A waterfall_. Dean could even see a little bunny hopping around outside.

 “Pet.” Castiel called, setting down the phone after one particular call a little while later.

Dean lifted his head to stare at his owner. “Master?” He asked.

Castiel gestured for him to come over and kneel under the desk. Once Dean was underneath the desk, Castiel opened his legs and ushered Dean closer. Getting the hint, Dean slowly opened the trousers and nuzzled the half hard cock. 

Taking his master into his mouth like he’d been taught in the training facility was nothing like Dean had thought it would be. As Castiel became harder, Dean didn’t want to admit it, but it actually wasn’t that bad. Castiel didn’t thrust into his mouth or choke him like Dean had thought he would. He didn’t smell bad or grab Dean’s had and insist on a punishingly fast pace. In fact, Castiel simply sat back in his chair and let Dean work at his own pace while he worked through paperwork.

After a while of sucking and licking, Castiel gripped Dean’s hair hauling Dean onto his lap.

Castiel played with the plug in Dean’s ass and Dean felt himself arching from the pleasure. The plug was quickly removed and replaced by probing fingers moving in and out of his ass, stretching him.

When those fingers began to hit that spot inside him that made him see stars, he began to grind down on the fingers, trying to feel more of that pleasure.

Without warning, Castiel lifted Dean’s hips and then lowered his pet down onto his hard cock, sheathing himself in one go. Dean cried out from the cock in his ass.

Castiel thrust up a few times into Dean but after a little while, Castiel relaxed into the chair.

“Ride me, pet,” he ordered, running his hands over his pet’s body. Castiel released the cock ring and Dean’s cock seemed to swell and become even harder now that it was free.

He didn’t have to be told twice. Quickly lifting himself up and slamming himself down, Dean angled himself so that each time he dropped onto his master’s cock he’d hit the same spot inside him over and over. 

Castiel gripped Dean’s cock and Dean gasped and clenched his ass at the touch. “ _Dean!_ ” his master groaned, spilling inside his pet.

Castiel slumped in the chair, humming from his orgasm while Dean waiting above him, his master’s softening cock still in his ass. Castiel quickly grabbed the plug and scooped the come leaking from Dean’s ass and shoved both the come and the plug back into his hole.

Dean gasped, still hard as a rock.

Castiel grinned down at Dean’s cock.

“You’ve earned your reward,” Castiel murmured in his ear and began to stroke Dean slowly. Dean resisted the urge to fuck into the hand. He allowed his master to take control and Dean simply relaxed, enjoying the sensations.

“M-Master,” Dean stammered, his control was not that great without the ring. It was too much. He was going to come.

“Whenever you’re ready, my pet,” Castiel whispered into his ear.

Feeling his master’s voice in his ear was enough to send Dean over. One more stroke and Dean felt himself come all over his master’s hand.

Dean’s body slumped. His orgasm felt every bit as wonderful as he had thought it would be after being denied it for so long. Dean rested his head on his master’s shoulder. This was even better than the sunlight patch he’d been laying in earlier. Hazy, Dean realized there was a hand in front of him. Taking the hint, Dean began to slowly lick his seed off of his master’s hand until it was completely clean.

“My beautiful pet,” he whispered, running his hands all over Dean’s body. “You are so precious.”

Dean glowed under his master’s words. He wasn’t sure why but feeling Castiel’s approval made him very happy. Maybe it was because of the warm blue eyes that stared down at him. Or maybe it was because of the gentle, loving touches were given to him. Dean could’ve purred from the attention.

Dean didn’t say anything but just continued to bask in his post-orgasm bliss. Being a pet wasn’t something he’d ever wanted. But somehow, being Castiel’s pet wasn’t so bad.

Castiel gave him a light kiss on the top of his head. “My good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to get this updated. I promise the wait time won't be as long as the rest of this is already basically done.


	4. It's Not All That Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, all mistakes are my own again. Sorry in advance!!

“Pet.”

Dean started from his light doze from his spot in Castiel’s office later that day.  

Castiel was rising from his desk. Dean bounded over to him, leaving the warmth of his pillow. It was a little after mid-day and the sun was high in the sky, meaning that Dean’s sun patch was mostly a sliver.

“I have a surprise for you.” Castiel reached down and clipped a leash to Dean’s collar while Dean stared up at his master with a puzzled look. What kind of surprise? He was kind of nervous about it. Was it something he’d enjoy? He kind of hoped it would be more of that cinnamon bun. That was probably the best treat beside his orgasm he’d gotten.

“Will I like it?” Dean asked, crawling after Castiel, trying to keep the distance between him and his master small so he wouldn’t get choked by the leash.

“Yes, pet, I believe you will.”

Dean was led downstairs and through the kitchen.

And outside.

_Outside_.

Dean had never really been allowed outside. Except for a few rare instances, Dean had always been kept indoors in the facility that trained him, away from the outside world. Being outdoors had always been a wistful, luxurious dream of his. Sometimes he was allowed outside in the training facility as a very special treat but that wasn’t the same as this. At the facility, “outside” consisted of a fenced in area covered in cement and sand, not like this where there was green grass and flowers and water.

The door opened to reveal a large stone patio and the beautiful green Dean had been admiring all day.

“Go ahead pet,” Castiel gave his permission. And then he dropped the leash.

“M-master?” Dean stuttered, not entirely sure what to do with his new freedom.

“Go on, Dean.” Castiel urged his pet. Suddenly Dean was very unsure about what to do. Was this a trick? Was this a test? He glanced over at his master who was settled into a large plushy looking recliner in the grass by the pool. He was nervous he was going to do something wrong.

He padded over to where his master was resting, kneeling by his master’s chair, feeling the wonderful plush grass under his knees.

Castiel smiled. “Dean, you can explore.”

Dean hesitated, not fully comprehending. Why? He really didn’t understand why Castiel was being so nice. He was just a sex toy, a thing to be used. Why was he not being chained to Castiel’s bed? He was getting treats and not being treated like how he was usually treated.

Castiel traced Dean’s face, running his fingers over Dean’s cheek and lips. When he got to his chin he lifted Dean’s head so that green eyes met blue.

“Dean, I want you to be happy.”

Dean tilted his head.

“But _why?_ ” Dean asked.

“You’re mine,” Castiel answered. “And I take care of what’s mine. If you don’t obey me, you will be disciplined. But if you do obey me and make me happy, I will reward you. You are not just a pet, you are _my_ pet.”

Castiel must have sensed Dean’s confusion because he smiled and grabbed the leash into his hands, leading Dean to the waterfall and pond.

Excited, Dean looked into the pond. _Fish!_ There were fish in the pond! White and gold fish swam in circles, darting in and out of the rocks underneath the water.

“They’re koi fish,” Castiel stated.

Cautiously, Dean touched the water, watching the ripples and the fish react to his touch. Without thinking and feeling curious, Dean stuck his hand underneath the water, submerging it completely, watching the fish swim away.

One hand in the water and one hand in the grass, Dean was happy. The sun was incredibly warm and soothing. All he wanted to do was nap. The sound of the waterfall was the most calming thing to Dean’s ears.

Surrounded by nature was so wonderful.

Dean was so completely immersed with the large pond, he didn’t notice that his master had left and returned with a thick blanket that he settled into underneath a nearby tree.

Castiel waved his hand. “Come and eat, pet,” he called.

Dean scampered over to Castiel, hungry and eager, hoping there would be more tasty food.

He wasn’t disappointed.

Castiel opened a basket that had been prepared. Inside was a nice lunch, consisting of fruit, cheese, bread and something else that was hidden from view until the end.

Castiel plucked little bits of fruit and cheese from the basket, giving a few pieces to Dean. Dean squealed with happiness when he tried a cube of cheese and almost went to heaven when he was given a slice of mango to eat.

Dean didn’t think it could get any better until Castiel pulled out the last remaining object. It was a little triangle with brown filling. 

“It’s chocolate pie,” Castiel told Dean who looked at the triangle slice with curiosity.

“Pie, master?” Dean asked.

“Here, try a little,” Castiel smiled and took a fork, slicing a piece of it off and holding it in the air for Dean. Dean took the pie in his mouth. As soon as it reached his tongue he gasped.

“Master that’s delicious!” Dean exclaimed.

Castiel grinned at the delight on his pet’s face. He continued to feed Dean the pie until it was all gone, occasionally making Dean lick the filling off his fingers.

Oh, his stomach was so full and so _not_ used to the rich food. It was overwhelming.

Dean sprawled out on his back, basking in the luxury of a full stomach and the outdoors. “Master,” he whimpered when Castiel fiddled with his plug. He was so full from food and his ass still hurt a little from earlier. 

“Shush, Dean,” Castiel demanded firmly. “Relax and enjoy yourself.”

Dean shut his mouth and did as he was told, being the good pet he knew Castiel wanted. After all, these recent hours had been splendid and he didn’t want them to end.

The plug was removed and his master climbed on top of him. His master quickly slid into his hole, moving at his own pace while Dean whined with his own need, feeling the pain start to go away as Castiel fondled Dean’s balls.

“Don’t come, Dean,” Castiel ordered. “You’re to wait.”

Dean wailed, one hand grasping the blanket desperately the other the grass, trying to hold off his orgasm. He tried, his mind trying to come up with painful images to stop him from coming. His thoughts were interrupted by Castiel.

“Open your eyes, pet,” Castiel smacked his cock lightly, getting his attention.

Dean screamed from the touch, his eyes snapping open just in time to watch himself come all over his chest. Dean dared to glance up at Castiel but the man’s expression was blank.

A few moments later, Castiel climaxed into Dean’s ass, leaving him slightly breathless.  

“I’m- I’m sorry, Master,” Dean whispered, nervous on what was going to happen next.

“You were given an order, weren’t you, Dean?”

“Yes, master,” Dean responded miserably, hearing the disappointment in his master’s voice.

 What was going to happen? Was master going to lock him away now? Was he going to get whipped or _sold?_ His body began to shake at the thought of being sold for not being good enough. He didn’t want to go back to the training facility.

There he didn’t get to touch water or grass. He didn’t get to eat cinnamon buns or pie. He wasn’t allowed to bask in the sun or lay on comfy pillows. And he wouldn’t get touched gently or praised from a kind master.

“What was that order?” Castiel prompted.

“Not to come.”

“And…?”

“And I disobeyed you and came anyways,” Dean whispered, is trembling becoming stronger. Oh god, master was going to give him back to the facility and demand a better pet. He knew he was defiant and sullen at the facility and that’s why no one wanted him but he didn’t want _this_ to end. It was _so_ nice to be treated as a pampered pet and something that was valued.

“Dean.”

 “Master?” Dean sniffled. “Please don’t give me away. Please, please, please, I promise I’ll try to be better.” Dean threw his arms around master’s neck. “Please, I don’t want to go back to the training facility.”

“Oh, pet,” Castiel murmured. “You’re not going back there. I promise.” He stroked Dean’s back trying to calm him and Dean broke out crying all over again. Such a kind and wonderful master. He didn’t deserve such a bad pet like Dean.

“I’ll do better, I love you, master, I love you,” Dean babbled.

“Dean!” Master was talking to him. “Dean! Listen to me!”

Dean closed his mouth, trying to control his breathing and calm himself before he made his master angry.

“Dean, I’m not going to sell you or get rid of you.” Hands roamed all over his body tried to calm him. “You’re so beloved. I cherish you with all my heart already.”

Dean gulped air, trying to believe those words. That he wasn’t a disobedient, worthless little pet.

“Master I’m sorry,” Dean tried again.

“I know, pet, I know.” Castiel soothed, tracing his fingers along Dean’s collar. “And you’ll be punished but I won’t ever sell you or get rid of you. Silly pet. You’re not going anywhere. Do you understand, pet?”

Dean bit his lip, running the last few words through his head.

“Yes, master,” he said.

“Good.” Castiel said. His master was quiet for a moment and then said, “We will take care of punishment for now so you don’t worry your pretty head.”

Castiel smiled and wiped away Dean’s tears.

He stood up and grabbing the leash, pulling a reluctant Dean into the house. His master led Dean up into the master bedroom where Dean was told to stay in the middle of the room while Castiel left to fetch something in another adjacent room

The doggy bed was back and clean looking from the mess Dean had made of it earlier that morning.

“Master?” Dean questioned when Castiel came back into the room holding something.

“This is to teach you a lesson about control,” Castiel took Dean’s balls into his hand and quickly put something around his balls. It was cone. Dean felt an uncomfortable stretch of his balls. He let out a whimper when little balls were clipped to the chain. _Weights_ , Dean realized with dread. This would make moving extremely uncomfortable as the weights would swing and drag his balls. The whole look was finished with a wired chastity cage keeping his cock locked away.

“It will be removed in a week,” Castiel informed him, tapping the cage. “And if you please me, I will take the weights off later tonight before bed.”

Dean nodded, desperate to be good so that the weights would be taken off as soon as possible.

“Until then, I’m going to finish up some things in my office. You may come with me or stay here.”

“With you, master,” Dean chose, wanting to spend his time with the man he’d come to adore in the little time they’d spent together.

Castiel smiled and together they went back up to the office where Dean lounged on his pillow, enjoying the knowledge that he not just a sex toy and not just an ordinary pet, but that he was a beloved and cherished pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	5. Perfection Reached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

Castiel smiled to himself as he watched his pet rest on a pillow under a large umbrella by the pool. He’d just gotten home from a long day at work and immediately went to the backdoor when told his pet was outside.

He’d had his pet for almost a month now. After the first week, Castiel had allowed Dean the freedom around the house since his behavior had been exemplary. Sometimes Dean stayed in the bedroom on his pillow at the foot of the bed, or sometimes he was in the kitchen where he could sometimes persuade the chef to sneak him some scraps or sweets with those green eyes of his.

Most of the time, however, Dean was outside. His pet loved being next to the pool or pond or underneath a tree rolling in the grass. The house slaves were instructed to ensure that Dean didn’t leave the premise and to ensure his pet was staying out of trouble.

It had been too easy to break Dean. Although not clear immediately, it soon became obvious that Dean had been starved of touch and affection. Throwing just a little affection and food his direction was enough to get the pet to actually want to please his master.

The facility he’d gotten Dean from had told him the pet was defiant and unruly, but Castiel guessed it was mostly due from fear. He guessed that the facility was not the nicest to Dean and had they tried to offer Dean a carrot instead of a stick they might have gotten different results.

Dean was most definitely more motivated by treats and not by beatings or scolding and lectures. Castiel had used this to his advantage because deep down, his pet had the gentlest spirit he’d ever come across, not an aggressive, hateful one. After the first few punishments Castiel had doled out, he hadn’t really had the need to punish his pet. He’d become obedient and plaint to his every command.

Finally, Castiel was done just watching his snoozing pet. He slid the door open and stuck his head outside.

“Pet,” Castiel called, watching the way his pet’s brilliant green eyes snapped open at his voice and pinpointed him. Dean hopped from the pillow and scampered over to meet Castiel, his hips swayed as he moved over to him.

Castiel licked his lips watching his pet.

Damn! His pet took his breath away. 

“Did you have a good day?” he asked, petting Dean’s head gently.

“Yes, master.” Dean answer, arching into the touch.

Castiel smiled and walked into to den. He settled into the comfy sofa. Dean was quickly at his feet, peering up at him eagerly.

Castiel patted the sofa.

“Come on up, pet,” he allowed. Dean beamed when he realized he was given permission to get onto the furniture. “ _Oof.”_ Castiel grunted, realizing he had a lapful of Dean. He pushed Dean off slightly so he could reach into his suit jacket pocket to withdraw a little velvet box with a ribbon around it.

He held the little box out to Dean, who took it curiously.

“Master?”   

“Open it,” Castiel encouraged. Dean slowly untied the ribbon and let it fall to the ground. He watched his pet slowly open the box and his green eyes grow comically large.

“ _Master_ ,” his pet breathed, staring down at the gift. Dean picked the gift up to examine it himself. “They’re beautiful. What do they say?”  

“This one says ‘Dean,’” Castiel answered, “This one says ‘pet’ and the last one has my name.”  

Castiel reached over and took the little circular tags from his pet’s fingers. They had been made custom for his pet with little green gems circling the words on all three tags. “They’re so you know who you belong to.”

Dean straddled Castiel, his head tipped backwards a little to allow Castiel easy access. Castiel let his fingers run along Dean’s collar before coming to Dean’s throat. Castiel smiled at Dean’s submission and clipped the little silver tags to his pet’s collar, listening to them jingle.

Quickly he reached behind Dean and spread his cheeks, inserting two fingers into his warm ass. Dean moaned, pawing at Castiel’s zipper.

“Go ahead, Dean,” Castiel gave permission.

Dean didn’t waste any time. As fast as he could, Dean unzipped him and quickly sunk down on Castiel’s cock.

“Fuck, Dean,” Castiel groaned. His pet always felt wonderfully tight and warm. He thrust up, allowing himself to feel the pleasure his pet was giving him as he rode him hard.

Dean himself was already making little noises of need. He had only had the cock cage off for a few days but so far he’d excelled at controlling himself.

But Dean’s pace wasn’t fast enough so Castiel grabbed Dean and flipped them over so Dean was on his back and Castiel was fucking into him hard and fast into the sofa.

“Master, master, master!” Dean whined, panting, his eyes glazing over.

“Come for me, Dean,” Castiel ordered.

Dean did, his ass clenching and unclenching, pulling Castiel over the edge.

“Oh, Dean, you’re perfect,” Castiel kissed little spots all over his pet. “Perfect pet. My perfect pet.”

That night, after a long warm bath where Castiel fucked his sweet little pet again, Castiel tugged his perfect pet into the bed with him for the first time since he’d gotten him and cuddled with him, enjoying the warmth his pet brought, smiling at Dean’s adoring green gaze.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
